Rumours and Reputations
"Rumours and Reputations" is the tenth episode of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. This episode premiered on 6 January 2002 on CTV Television and on 20 May 2002 on The N. It was written by Aaron Martin, Yan Moore and Myra Fried and directed by Paul Fox. This is the first episode that happens to not be named after any songs, films or books. Plot Synopsis Brief Summary Main Plot Emma sees Mr. Armstrong's arm around Liberty's shoulders and becomes fearful that there is something going on between them. Terri overhears Emma telling Manny about what she saw and a rumour spreads around the school that Mr. Armstong is a pedophile and that Liberty is being taken advantage of. However, it is revealed that she is getting extra tutoring from Mr. Armstrong for her dyscalculia, a learning disability. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Spinner finds an earwig in his cafeteria lunch, but when no one believes him, he decides to boycott the caf and fight fire with fire. In order to prove that there were bugs in his lunch, he collects some of his own and tries to plant them in other students lunch's. Spinner ultimately loses and Sheila the lunch lady punishes him by working as a server in the cafeteria for two months to pay for the cost of extermination the cafeteria now needs. Extended Oveview Coming Soon! Acting Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Michael Kinney as Coach Armstrong *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Linlyn Lue as Ms. Laura Kwan *Maria Vacratsis as Sheila Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson Quotes *Emma: (Talking to J.T.) "What do you think of Armstrong as a person?" J.T: "Teachers aren't people. They're teachers." *Emma: (Talking to Manny) "This morning, I saw him put his arm around Liberty and pass her a note outdside. It really looked like he was coming on to her." (Terri listens from behind the lockers). *Terri: (Talking to Paige) "You know, Liberty. That kid in seventh grade. I heard Armstrong was coming onto her." Paige: "Ugh. Eww. You're kidding, right?" Terri: "No. I overheard Emma. She saw him with his arm around her and then he passed her a love note." *(Paige text messages Hazel about Liberty and Armstrong). (Scene cuts to Hazel walking down the stairs). Hazel: (Talking on her phone) "Liberty and Armstrong were seen kissing, outside, in his car, in front of everybody." (Sean listens from behind the stairwell) (Scene cuts to Sean and Spinner) Sean: "She got a ride with him this morning. Do you think they spent the night together? How could Coach Armstrong do that?" (Spinner shakes his head) (Scene cuts to Spinner in the hall) Spinner: (Walking over to Jimmy) "Dude. Liberty and Armstrong are doing it." (Scene cuts to Jimmy in media immersion room) (Jimmy e-mails Ashley) (Ashley reads an e-mail that says, ''"''Liberty. Armstrong. Doing it.") *Ashley: (Talking to Liberty) "Do you even know what's going on ?" (Liberty stares at her confused) Ashley: "People are starting to talk about you and Armstrong, that you're pretty close." Liberty: "What does that mean?" Ashley: "They think you're extra friendly." Liberty: "What?! They think he's doing things to me?" Ashley: "Yes. Is it true?" Liberty: "Of course not!" (Runs away crying) *Emma: "Liberty, I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do to help". Liberty: "No, Emma? Go back to saving rainforests and whales because when it comes to people, you suck!" Issues Faced *Rumours *Lying *Student-teacher affairs *Learning disabilities *Pranks Featured Music *None Trivia and Notes *This is the first episode that is not named after any songs, films or books. *This episode is what inspired the website Boycott the Caf. *Although credited, Stefan Brogren (Archie Simpson) does not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of Hazel Aden and Sheila in their recurring roles. *In the scene where Manny and Emma are talking at the lockers, Manny's hair ties are together, but in the next scene, they're spaced apart. *The order in which the rumour was spread was: **Emma told Manny (Terri heard). **Terri told Paige. **Paige text messaged Hazel. **Hazel told a person on her cell phone (Sean heard). **Sean told Spinner. **Spinner told Jimmy. **Jimmy e-mailed Ashley. **Ashley revealed the rumour to Liberty. *Some characters were never told about the rumour or never spread it around: **Manny, Toby and J.T. never spread the rumour to anyone. **Toby and J.T. were never told about the rumour and obviously found out off-screen. **Sean and Terri were also never told about the rumour. They both overheard about it from others. See also *Degrassi: The Next Generation *Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 1) Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Rumors Category:Student-Teacher Affair Category:Sexual Harrasment Category:Teacher